


Masochistic Tango

by beautifulmidnight



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Romance, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmidnight/pseuds/beautifulmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulpes Inculta visits the Strip and finds Vaeh at the Tops. What could possibly happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaax27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaax27/gifts).



> A request for Vaeh to spend a romantic evening with Vulpes, ending with incredible sex. This is ridiculously hard for me to write, considering how much Vaeh hates Vulpes.

Vulpes finished changing into civilian clothes in the room he rented at Vault 21. A simple pair of black slacks, a white cotton shirt, and a black overcoat slipped on easily, and the clothing was much lighter and more comfortable to wear than his Legion armor. He ran a hand through his hair, newly dyed a whitish blonde, before putting a black hat on his head. His eyes were green instead of their usual blue thanks to some lenses, and he smiled at how easily he could change his appearance with the right tools.

He removed his necklace, a simple denarius on a chain, and placed it in his pocket. He gave himself an once-over and then left his room. He needed to eat, but he didn’t want to eat here; the food was cheap and tasted like it. He refused to go to the Ultra-Luxe, never liking the fact he had to smell his food and make sure it was actually animal flesh. The Gomorrah was the place he would visit occasionally, but to… satisfy other appetites. No, he was going to the Tops. The food was good and no one would bother him.

He left Vault 21, the annoyingly cheerful blonde owner wishing him a good evening. He said nothing and stepped out onto the Strip.

The Strip was all lit up like a star. It was hard to believe it was nighttime because the glowing neon lights on all the hotels made it look like daylight. He sneered at the NCR Embassy and stepped up his pace. The longer he stared at the Embassy, the more he wanted to destroy the ramshackle building.

He opened the gate and passed through, leaving the Vault hotel and Embassy behind him. The Securitrons’ didn’t even bounce on their wheel when he went past them to enter The Tops. Vulpes wondered if House knew how often the Frumentarii frequented New Vegas.

He didn’t think on it more. He opened the door and stepped inside the coolness of the hotel. It was crowded and loud, and he headed straight to the restaurant to avoid all the activity.

Happy he was now at a place he could eat; Vulpes took a seat at the bar. He ordered a brahmin steak, medium well, with fried potatoes and a glass of water to drink. As he waited for his dinner, he pushed the filthy ashtray at his elbow further down on the counter. He hated cigarettes. He was about to complain when a nearby conversation caught his attention.

“I think you’ve had enough, baby,” a Chairman said.

“I suppose you’re right. I don’t think I’d be able to walk if I had one more,” a female giggled.

“Hey, it’s okay doll. We’d rent you a room,” he replied.

“Thanks, but I think I can make it to the Lucky 38 okay,” he could hear the smile in her voice.

The banter between the bartender and the girl continued. The longer Vulpes listened, the more he realized he knew who the female voice belonged to. He turned his head slightly to get a good look at her.

She was curvaceous but athletically fit. Her muscles were beautifully toned and bronzed from being in the Mojave sun. Her hair was cropped close to her head. Her locks were a jet black with midnight blue steaks threaded throughout and he noticed it was no longer long and wavy. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel, unclouded from all the alcohol she consumed. She looked different now, wearing jeans and cowboy boots and a form-fitting grey t-shirt which was quite a change from slave rags and a collar. She had filled out in all the right places, her breasts more than amply fitting in her small shirt.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. It was _her_ , Silus’ slave and then the Legate’s. What was her name? It was something stupid, but the Legate loved it. Ah, yes. Nevaeh. Heaven spelled backwards. Whoever named her probably thought it clever.

Nevaeh-but-call-me-Vaeh. Oh, _Vaeh_. He had a hard-on just thinking about her naked with nothing but a bomb collar on.

He never lusted after anyone, but he was a man. He remembered running his hands over her body, inspecting her carefully. Smooth, blemish free skin, pale and creamy, her tiny nipples a rosy pink…her body responded to his every touch, and his responded to her. He could’ve raped her then. But he didn’t.

She turned in her seat and met his eyes. Vulpes smiled.

She was clearly taken aback. He smiled even wider.

“Do I—do I know you from somewhere?” she asked, her eyes never wavering from his own.

“No, you do not,” he answered smoothly.

She looked skeptical. “Are you sure? I could swear I’ve seen you before.”

“Quite,” he replied.

His dinner was placed in front of him. He pulled the plate closer to the edge of the counter.

“Who are you?” her eyebrow arched.

He said nothing and began to eat his meal. He cut a piece of the steak and took his first bite and savored the flavor. Perfection.

“I’d like to order a coffee. Please give it to the woman next to me,” he said to the bartender between careful bites of his dinner.

“Thanks,” he heard her mutter.

He could feel her staring at him for the remainder of his meal. When he had finished, he wiped his lips and threw his napkin on top of his plate. He noticed she hadn’t drunk one drop of her coffee and was _still_ staring at him. He mentally shook his head.

“Perhaps you should take a picture,” Vulpes said flatly.

He was highly amused. A woman had never stared at him this long without a look of complete disgust on her face. He gazed at her. She was very attractive. He always thought her attractive. And here she was, right in front of him, having no clue to his real identity. He could use this to his advantage.

“What’s your name?” he inquired.

“Nevaeh,” she replied without hesitation.

“Would you like some company tonight? I have a room if you’d like some peace and quiet,” he offered,

She shook her head. “I don’t even know you.”

 _You know me better than you think_ , he thought to himself.

“You look tired. Lonely. I could use some female company.”

She sneered. “I’m not a whore.”

“I wouldn’t pay.”

She did the unexpected: she laughed. She pulled out a cigarette and placed it between her lips. She patted her jeans pocket for a lighter, but Vulpes pulled out his own and flicked it open.

“Allow me,” he smiled.

She shrugged and he lit her cigarette. She took a long drag from it before speaking. She seemed to be in deep contemplation.

“You want company?”

Vulpes nodded.

She took another drag. “All right handsome,” she nodded. “I’ll keep you company. It’s been awhile for me. But I’ll go with you on one condition: after it’s all said and done, you tell me who you are.”

Vulpes raised an eyebrow. It was an interesting proposition. He shrugged. Why not? It’s not like she could kill him afterwards.

“All right. I agree to your…payment.”

He placed some caps on the counter and smiled at her. “Thirteenth floor, all the way at the end of the hall on the right. I’ll be waiting.”


	2. Mr. Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vulpes and Vaeh do the tango.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Vulpes mentions rape, because he is awful.
> 
> My apologies that this took so long to post; life has been hectic and my computer had its usual memory wipe to clean out the clutter. I hope this satisfies you, my wonderful readers.

Vulpes casually walked to the elevator, feeling Nevaeh’s eyes on his back. He smiled to himself, pleased at the reaction he was getting from the woman. He recalled while they conversed that her skin was flush and her eyes were dilating. She licked her lips too much and crossed and uncrossed her legs. He could practically smell her arousal.

The elevator door opened as he approached, and once inside, he pressed the button for the thirteenth floor. He removed his hat and jacket and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. The elevator arrived to his destination, and he pulled out the key to his room.

He turned right and walked the length of the hallway, flipping the key over in his fingertips. Now at his door, he unlocked it and dropped the key in his pants pocket. Upon opening the door, he found Vaeh sitting on the double bed, her clothes off, holding a shot glass of whiskey. He was shocked, but didn’t let it show. He closed the door behind him.

“It’s a pleasant surprise to find you here so soon,” he said to her with a slight smile.

She shrugged and offered him the shot glass. He waved it away. He removed his clothes and joined her on the bed.

At seeing him nude, Vaeh blushed a deep crimson that started at her face and traveled down her body. He was very well-built. She thought him a hardened wastelander who spent years building up his muscles doing battle with raiders and deathclaws.

He took the shot glass from her hand and set it aside on the nightstand. He pulled her roughly towards him, embracing her tightly. He kissed her lips, slowly sliding his tongue inside her mouth. He felt her shiver and he growled in pleasure. He broke the kiss to turn her neck, exposing her jugular. He licked the pulsing flesh, raking his teeth against it ever so lightly.

He was happy he could neither smell nor taste cigarette smoke on her body. She smelled of the desert, clean and fresh from an afternoon’s rainstorm. He kissed his way down to her pert breasts where he wasted no time in sucking one of her nipples in his mouth. His hand slipped between her thighs where he played with her lips before sliding two fingers inside her. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“Oh God…” she breathed.

He stopped sucking her long enough to say, “The only god in this room is me.”

To drive his point home, he slid another finger inside her. She moaned as he worked them in and out, her wetness covering his palm. He withdrew his hand to push her down on the bed and spread her legs. His calloused hands kept a firm grip on her thighs, making it difficult for her to withdraw from his touch.

His tongue caressed her clit, gliding over and across it before clamping his lips over it and sucking hard. Her legs were shaking violently and her fingers raked through his hair.

“I can’t—oh—fuck—I’m going to—”

He continued to suck, taking in delight in the fact how swollen she was getting. Her body thrashed against the mattress and she gripped the sheets so hard he thought she would tear them into pieces. He felt her release; her warmth coated his mouth and chin. She tasted so delicious, like the fresh fruit he used to eat in New Milan. His tongue went inside her and licked up every tasty drop that dripped out. When he had finished, he leaned over her.

“Don’t close your legs unless I tell you to.”

She could only nod.

He caressed her body, loving the softness of her skin on his battle-calloused hands. He pinched her nipples, the rosy hue inspiring a smile in the cold-hearted Frumentarius.

“Open,” he slapped her thigh. She obeyed. “Wider.”

“I can’t—“

“You can. Do it.”

The Courier bit her lip and obeyed yet again.

“Perfect. Now keep them that way,” he ordered.

He entered an inch at a time, and he watched her face as he did so. She was breathing heavily, her clear hazel eyes wide with excitement and pain. He could tell she was enjoying it.

Once his entire length was inside her, he smiled. “How does it feel to have me inside you? Does it feel good?”

She nodded slightly, her mouth open in an O-shape.

“You’re too…big. It hurts,” she breathed. “Too deep.”

“Close your legs,” he commanded.

“But I—”

“Do it.”

Wincing, she adjusted her hips and closed her legs. Vulpes shivered. She was very tight. He wished he had the sense to rape her when he first captured her. How delightful it would’ve been if he kept her as his own slave. Or maybe he and Silus could’ve shared the girl. So many wasted nights…

He pushed the thought aside and began thrusting. He thought her body might resist him, even just a little, but it didn’t. She clenched down on him every time he entered her. He was very surprised when she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, showering his face and neck with kisses.

“ _Deam…_ *” he whispered. “ _Deam…deam…deam…_ ”

His desire for her increased two-fold. He wanted to possess her, take her in every way that was humanly possible. He moved inside her, more physically aware than he had ever been. He held her close, whispering in her ear beautiful and foul things in Latin. Things he wanted to do, things he wished he could do, and things he would never get to do.

“ _Amatus_ ,” she whispered back.

He orgasmed instantly at the gently spoken word. No one had ever called him beloved. It was sweet, in a sickening kind of way, and he had no idea the effect the word would have on him.

He continued to thrust as he came. He only stopped when he felt her tighten around him, her legs no longer wrapped around his waist. He reluctantly pulled out and lay next to her, his strength and energy spent. She curled up next to him and held her despite how sweaty he had become. He fell fast asleep, his goddess’ head resting on his chest.

 

~

 

He didn’t know what time it was, but Nevaeh was still sleeping. He hurriedly dressed and scribbled a note to leave on the dresser. He placed a denarius on top of the note and left.

 

~

Nevaeh woke a couple hours later, her body aching and her legs weak and tingling. Her head pounded and she stood up to retrieve a bottle of water from the dresser. There, she saw a note and a Legion coin.

She picked up the paper, finding it odd only one word was written there.

“’Fox?’ That’s it? What the fuck is that—oh, God….” The thought sunk in.

She wanted to vomit and rip the skin off her body.

“I slept with Vulpes.”

 

 

* _Goddess_


End file.
